From the Future
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: A girl from the future shows up at the East tower, She is there to kill Trident so that Trident doesn't kill her dad in the future! Terra/BB, Rob/Star, Rae/Aqua, Cy/Bee... Link to picture of Corvica inside!
1. The missing comb

**I do not own TT or Corvica (there is picture of her on Deviantart or whatever its called:)) she was made by specimen-f.......... the link to her is: **http:// specimen-f. deviantart .com/art/Daughter-of-Ocean-and-Magic-112665546 (take ou the spaces before specimen-f and after it. then the space after deviantart.

**Okkaaayyyy....well im home sick today:((( really sick...so i decided to start a new story....sooo here we goo:**

He had searched everywhere. He had searched through the whole tower. Twice. But he still couldn't find it. It was missing and he had to find it. The fate of the world depended on it.

He walked back into the living room to see three of his team mate playing a racing game on the gamestation. He walked and tapped Speedy on the shoulder.

"Whats up Fishy?" The archer asked the Atlantian. Aqualad glared at Speedy, but then continued on with his question.

"Have you seen my comb?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I used it this morning." Speedy told him.

"Why did you use mine when you have like... ten!?" The Atlantian asked, slightly angry.

"Cuz I felt like it....duh" Speedy told him, then turned back to his game, only to see that the twins had beat him. He turned to glare at Aqualad, but Aqualad was already glaring at him, again.

"So...What did you do with it?" The Atlantian asked.

"Threw it away" Speedy replied.

"I hate you" Aqualad told him, then turned and walked out the door.

"No you dont!" Speedy shouted after him.

"Im not gay!!!" Aqualad Yelled back to Speedy.

Speedy smiled and turned back around. ready to play the twins again.

We find our lovely Atlantian in front of his leaders door. He knocked very lightly. She didn't answer so he tryed again, only louder this time.

"Who is it?" Bumble Bee asked from behind the door.

"Aqualad..." He answered from the hallway.

He waited as she walked over and opened the door. She looked up to see Aqualad, Screamed, then started laughing.

"Okay... Whats up with the hair?" She Questioned, still laughing.

"Speedy stole my comb and threw in away so I cant brush my hair and my hair is all messy and i'm just letting you know that im not leaving the tower looking like this, i dont care if there is a villian on the loose!" He said in one breath.

She was still laughing "Well...Do you wanna borrow one of my extra combs?"

"Yes please!!!" He said Smiling.

She walked into the back of her room, and into the bathroom. Aqualad peeked inside of the room. No one besides Bee had ever been in her room. She was like Raven, She wouldn't let anyone in there.

Bumble Bee walked out of the bathroom and handed Aqualad the comb.

He nodded a Thanks and walked doown the hallway to his room.

He put in the sercurity code on his pad thing and the door slid open. He walked in and over to his mirrior. The boy took the comb he borrowed and began to brush out his bed took some time, but he finially got it looking good.

He turned around and looked at his fish tanks. 'Ar_e you guys hungry?"_

They replied with a yes and he went to get the fish food. He Sprinkled the food into the tanks untill the alarm went off, he dropped the fish food into the fish tank and ran out of the room.

He met the other titans in the living room and on the Tv was no longer the other boys game, but Dr. Light robbing a bank.

"Man that guy is annoying!" Speedy complained. "It doesn't matter we have to go stop him anyway!" Bumble Bee said. And with that the Titans East all ran to the car and drove away....

**Ok im trying to get things set up**

**Aqualad with messy hair just made me laugh soo i had to write it:) sorry.....=)**

**So i need some ideas!!! please leave reveiws!!!**


	2. Corvica and her Daddy

**kkkk since im sick im gonna write another!!!  
**

_**Samantha: there is a link to her picture in the first chapter, but you have to take out the spaces in some parts where it says too.**_

Over in the West tower, Things were different.

Starfire, trying to cook something for her boyfriend, Robin. Robin, the Titans '_Fearless'_ leader was hiding from Starfire, afraid to eat whatever it was she was cooking.

_'Food is not supposed to be that color!_' He thought in his head, hoping that Starfire wouldn't look under the couch.

"You cheated!!" Cyborg yelled at the changling. "Did not! Just face it, Im better than you!" Beast Boy yelled back. That just started a war...

Raven was in the corner, leaning against the wall, she didn't want to admit it, but she was bored...She acually didn't feel like reading, so she really had nothing to do but watch the boys game and watch Starfire despretly look for Robin.

She looked at the Tv and saw Cyborg's car pass the finish line inches in front of Beast Boy's.

Then, on the window, a blue dot appeared, Raven looked at it curiously.

It then began to grow and became bigger. She could tell it was a portal, but what was it for?

When it became the size of a dart board, The blue color turned lighter , and it began to swirl with white.

By now, It had caught the other Titans attention, Even Robin's, who had come out of his hiding spot.

They all stared at it, No one saying a word.

A hand with a dark blue glove on it came threw the portal, it grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her into the portal.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted after her friend. But it was too late, the portal was gone. "Dude!-" "Where did she go?!" Beast Boy started, only to be interupted by Cyborg.

"I Dont know..." Robin stated.

* * *

On the other side of the country, the Titans East were coming home from fighting Dr. Light. They beat him, but he got away, so they've had better fights.

They all plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv...They were too tired to do anything else.

"So, Dr. Light got stronger..." Bumble Bee said, Trying to start a conversation.

"Yup" Aqualad replied, flipping through the channels.

"Yeah" Is what came out of Speedy's mouth, and the twins just nodded.

Aqualad heard a noise from beside the couch, He looked over to see a blue dot.

The blue dot started to grow and a portal opened. All the Titans were staring at it.

Speedy pulled on Bumble Bee's wing and she turned to him. "What is that?" He asked her.

"I dont know..." Was her Reply.

Something- Scratch that- Someone was thrown out of the portal, it was Raven.

She hit the back wall with a nasty thud. The Titans East were at her side in seconds.

"What just happened" Bumble Bee asked no one un particular.

No one answered, But Aqualad picked Raven up and carried her to the Infirmery.

Speedy turned around, but saw that the portal hadn't closed up yet, "Why hasn't the portal thingy closed?"

But his question was answered when a girl came through, with a much better landing than Raven, But she also knew what was going on.

Bumble Bee asked the girl who she was. She looked up to see 4 people staring at her.

"Oh Sorry, let me indroduce myself, My name is Corvica." The girl said.

She had Pretty much normall color skin, like Robin, but with a Small blue Shakra thing on her forehead, like Ravens. Her hair was Black and was about the same length at Starfire's. She wore black leggings that go down to right above her knees, and a Dark Blue dress thingy that goes down to her thighs, she Had on Gloves that matched her dress, and went up to a little above her elbows. the gloves also had Black on the ends of them. She had on a light blue belt, and her eyes were a very dark violet color. (just go look at the picture people...)

"Ok why are you here?" Speedy asked her.

"Well I'm from the future, I'm here to get rid of a guy now, so that he doen't kill my dad in 20 years." She said with a frown.

"Oh, well who is your father?" Bumble Bee asked her.

She looked over and saw the sink, then it broke open, and water came out of it and hit Speedy. Bumble Bee laughed.

"So your Aqualad's Kid?" Bee asked.

Corvica Nodded.


	3. Speedys so odd!

**Still sick:(( sooo here we go....**

"Well...How old are you?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I'm 15, almost 16" She stated.

"So..in 5 years Aqualad's gonna have a kid?!" Bumble Bee asked, slightly surprrised. Corvica nodded.

"Aqualad!!! You have a hot Daughter!!!" Speedy shouted to his Aquatic friend, who was still in the infirmiry with Raven. Everyone Stared at Speedy, since he just called Corvica hot.

"I dont have a daughter!" Aqualad shouted back at him.

"Yeah you do!" Speedy said, as Aqualad left the infirmiry.

"What are you talking about?" He asked walking into the room. "Who is that?" He asked, after seeing his daughter.

"Thats your future Daughter!" Bumble Bee told him.

Aqualad Blinked a few times, as he was extremely confused.

"I dont have a daughter..." He said.

"Well not yet...In about 4 or 5 years you will" Corvica told her Father.

Speedy walked over to Aqualad and whispered something into his ear. Aqualad turned to the Archer and narrowed his eyes.

"Speedy your older than me, The is no way in hellyour dating my Daughter" He told him Sternly.

Speedy crossed his arms and looked away from Aqualad, to see a Blushing Corvica, and the rest of the team laughing.

"Well...Why is Raven here?" Bumble Bee asked, Having stopped laughing.

"Um..Well...She's my mother..." She told them. Hearing this, Bumble Bee's eyes grew wide, Speedy Looked at Aqualad then back at the girl, Mas and Menos just kinda looked at Corvica, deciding she was even prettier than Starfire, and running of to bring her flowers. Aqualad just smiled to himself.

Raven, having already healed herself, walked into the living room, stumbling slightly, and rubbing the back of her head.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Hey girl, your at Titans East" Bumble Bee told her, walking over to Raven.

"We should call up Titans West and tell them that Raven is here" Speedy said, moving towards the Tv.

All the Titans gathered in front of the Tv, and soon Robin appeared on the screen. He took one look at the Eastern Titans and noticed something differant.

"Raven!" Robin Shouted, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"How did you get there!?" Cyborg asked, confused. Raven just shugged.

"Who is that girl?" Beast Boy asked, with Hearts in his eyes. Raven turned to look at her, having not noticed her untill now. Raven Shrugged again.

Bumble Bee spoke up. "Thats Corvica, she's Raven and Aqualad's Daughter from the future, She is here to kill....?" She turned to Corvica.

"Oh Sorry, his name is Trident" She told Bee.

"Like the gum?" Speedy asked, Having never heard of this man.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "No, its a bad guy Speedy, not gum."

"As I was saying, She is her to kill Trident, so that he doesn't kill Aqualad in 20 years." She said.

Aqualad gasped. "I'm going to die?!?!" He asked, Shocked.

Raven was just as confused as Aqualad, "I Have a daughter?!" She asked.

Everyone of the Titans East Nodded. Bee looked at the Screen.

"Why dont you guys come over here so we can talk about all this" Bee asked, Robin nodded, and then the screen turned to black.

Aqualad and Raven look at each other, neither knowing what to say....

**Well that is what sickness can do to a person...please review**


	4. Dead fishys!

**GOD I HATE BEING SICK!!! oh and i Need ideas People!!!! what should happen in the battle with Trident? How should they find Trident? i dont know!!! give my your ideas!!!**

"Uhhh....Raven?" Aqualad asked, noticing that she was not moving, just standing there staring at him. Bee looked at her.

"Are you ok, girl?" She asked the cloaked girl.

Raven shook her head and looked at Bee.

"I just got pulled through a wacked out portal, got thrown out of it and into a wall, got carried to the Infirmiry by an incredibly Hot Fish Boy, and now I have a daughter!" She explained, Making Aqualad blush. "But other than that im perfectly fine!" She finished, out of breath.

"Well ok then" Speedy said.

Aqualad and Raven left the Room, While the other four titans and Corvica sat on the couch, waiting for the Titans to come.

Aqualad asked Raven to come with him to his room so that they could talk. But the second he walked into the room he died a little inside.

He saw his fish tanks, all the fish at the top, dead. He Screamed. He walked over slowly and looked into the tank, a tear fell from his face and into the water. He slowly reached into the water and pulled out the now empty container of fish food that he dropped in when the alarm went off earlier that day.

His team mates and daughter, having heard his scream, ran in to find him crying silently on hid bed, with Raven comforting him. His team mates saw the dead fishes. Now they knew why he was sad.

Corvica walked over to the tanks. She placed a hand in the water and it glowed light blue. It started to clean the water and revive the fish.

Aqualad looked up and saw this, he cheered up and an ran over the tanks.

"Im sorry guys, i will never let it happen again, I promise." He told the fishes.

"I love you guys.........No I love you more......Noooo I love _you_ more...." Was he talking to the fishes? Yes, yes he was.

"Well this is odd..." Bumble Bee stated. Everyone else nodded.

Aqualad stood up and wrapped his daughter up in a hug "Thank you so much! How did you do that?!" He asked her.

"Well, Raven has healing powers, and you can talk to fish...So I can heal people and fish" She told him with a smile.

"Oh...Ok..." He said. Then hugged her again and said "I have the best Daughter ever!"

There Father Daughter moment was ruined by the doorbell.

They all walked out of the room, and down the hall to greet the Titans west.

Bumble Bee led the group, followed by Speedy and the Twins. Raven and Aqualad walked side by side, with their daughter Corvica right behind them. Aqualad reached over and grabbed Raven's hand. She looked up at him confused, He saw this and smiled down at her. He gave he hand a little squeeze and she smiled, then turned her head so she could look where she was going, he did the same. Corvica smiled to herself. Then walked up with Bumble Bee.

"Do you think I can stop Trident?" She asked Bee, He face now held a serious expression.

"I know you can, We are going to help you, Were not going to let Aqualad die" Bee told her.

"Thanks" Corvica said.

"No Problem" Bee replied with a smile.

When they reached the front door, they opened it to find the Titans standing there.

"Hey Sparky" Bumble Bee said, Giving her Boyfriend a hug. Robin Shook hands with Speedy and Beast Boy Hi-Fived with Aqualad, Who had his arm around Raven, But she had yet to notice.

Starfire Flew straight up to Raven and gave her a big hug....A really big hug.

"Star...cant....breathe..." She said, turning slightly blue.

"Um...Starfire...You should let her down now" Robin told the alien princess.

"Sorry friend Raven!" She said putting her friend down.

"Its all good" Raven said catching her breath.

"I was worried about you...We thought you were gone forever!" She said then noticed Aqualad had his arm around Raven's again. She looked at them for a minute then looked up and smiled at Raven, and walked away.

"C'mon Titans we need to sit down and discuss all of this" Robin said.

All the Titans sat at the table and began to talk about all the stuff that happened in the past few hours.

Beast Boy leaned over and whispered something in Aqualad's ear. Aqualad narrowed his eyes and slapped Beast Boy in the face.

"Aqualad! What was that all about?" Bumble Bee asked, after she was interuppted by BB's yelp.

"He asked to date my daughter" Aqualad told his leader, who shook her head and went on explaining.

Corvica looked at BB and raised one eye brow at him, he just shrugged....

**Well thats the end of chapter 4**

**I really need help with ideas people!!!**

**Things i need help one are at the top!**

**Please review! **

**and all of you need to flippin write some of these aquavens stories!!**


	5. Powers, Pizza, And Terra?

**STILL SICK:((( Anyone got some medicine or something cuz im soo far behind in school its not funny!!! acually its kinda funny but still!:)**

"So what are your powers?" Beast Boy asked Corvica. She stood up, began to explain what she could do.

"I can heal people and sea creatures, as you already know" She told them, gesturing towards the Titans East. They nodded.

"I can talk to sea creatures, control water, and water current." She said, Then looked over towards Raven I can read minds and tell the future sometimes, and I can levitate..." She looked back at the whole team.

"Thats about it" She finished. They looked at her, eyes widened.

"You can do all that?!" Robin said, Surprised at what the girl could do. She nodded.

"Well, its lunch time, Lets get Pizza!" Cyborg said, Rubbing his stomach.

"Lets go then" Robin said, walking out the door of the tower, with the other 10 people following him.

* * *

20 minutes later they arrived at the pizza place. Cyborg and Bee went to order the pizza. They sat at a round table. The seating arrangments were Corvica Inbetween Speedy and Beast boy, but Aqualad was watching them. Next to Speedy was Raven, Then Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Starfire, Robin, and then two empty seats for Bumble Bee and Cyborg.

Bee and Cyborg came back 10 minutes later hold 4 pizza Boxes. They placed them down on the Table and everyone started to eat.

After only 5 minutes of eating cyborg had consumed 1 whole pizza! He looked up and what he saw surprised him.

The metal teen blinked a few times, then just stared. He poked Beast Boy in the shoulder, who was talking to Corvica.

Beast boy turned to look at Cyborg, he was pointing at something. Beast Boy followed Cyborg's metal finger, and when he saw what it was pointed at he dropped his pizza and a smile steached across his face. He jumped up out of his seat and ran.

There sitting on a rock by the water, was no other than his lost love, Terra. She was in her old Uniform.

"Terra!?! Terra!?!" Beast Boy yelled. The other Titans had also noticed the girl.

"Who's Terra?" Speedy asked the team.

"Long Story" Was Ravens dry reply.

"Beast Boy!" Terra said as she looked up to see the happy green boy.

"You got your memory back?!" He asked her.

"Yep, I remember it all now...And all that I did to you guys... " She said with a single tear coming out of her eyes. Beast Boy wrapped her up in a hug.

"Its okay Terra" He assurred her as they walked back to the group at the table, and pulled up an extra chair for her.

"Look guy before you say anything, I want to say I am so sorry for all that I did and I understand if you guys dont want to forgive me...-" She was interuppted by Robin.

"We already forgave you" He told her, She looked at him, Slightly confused.

"You risked your life to save the city, you made up for your mistake already." He told her. She smiled.

She looked aroud the group, noticing that there were more titans.

"Um... Who are these other people?" she asked, Gesturing towards Titans East.

"Oh, thats Aqualad, Speedy, Bumble Bee, and Mas y Menos. They are the Titans East."

"We live there" Bumble Bee said, Pionting to the T shaped tower across the Bay.

"Cool Tower" she said.

"Hola Terra! Estoy Mas, y esto es Menos!" Mas told the Blonde girl.

Terra blinked a few times, then Aqualad gave her the same tutorial as he gave Cyborg.

Pulling a Board with a picture of the twins, and a giant pointing stick out of no where.

"Thats Mas, and Menos. They go really fast but only when there Touching....and they only speak Spanish." He told her., then sat back down.

"Im Aqualad, Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too" She replied

"Speedy" The archer said Putting out a hand, she took it and they shared a hand shake.

"Hey girl, im Bumble Bee" Bee told her.

"Hi" She said.

"Beast boy, Is she a Titans East too?" She asked, Pointing the the Black haired Girl on the other side of Beast Boy.

"Oh no, Thats Aqualad and Raven's Daughter." He told her. She looked shocked.

"Future daughter." Aqualad and Raven both said at the same time.

"Ohh" Terra said but still looked confused.

The Titans then began to explain what had happen over the past 3 years to the Blonde girl.

"Whoa...A lot has changed...." She said.

They all nodded....

**Ok end of chapter 5!!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry but i had to bring Terra back..Idk why...Just felt like it:)**


	6. Episode Recap!

**i need ideas people**

The Titans and Terra returned home soon after they finished eating.

"Hey Terra" Robin said, getting the blonde girls attention.

"Whats up Robin?" She asked the masked boy, walking towards him.

He handed her a Titans comunicater, Her eyes windened and a smile formed on her face.

She took it and hugged Robin, Which caused Beast Boy and Starfire to glare at them.

"Thank you Sooo much Robin!" She Squealed excitedly.

She let him go and hugged Beast boy.

They all congragulated her and then went and did what ever.

Mas and Menos were Playin Game Station with Speedy. Speedy was winning, But Mas y Meno's car wasn't far behind.

Beast Boy had decided to give Terra a tour of the Titans East tower.

Cyborg was currently showing Bumble Bee the T-Car.

Raven and Aqualad were in outside on the beach, talking and swimming. There daughter was with them.

Robin and Starfire were on the roof, also talking. They could see there teammates on the beach below.

They also saw something else, it was just a shadow, but it was pretty big, and swimming towards Aqualad, Raven, and Corvica.

They yelled to them but they didn't here them. Aqualad swam towards the thing. It came out of the water. It was a dolphin, not anything dangerous. They both sighed in relief.

The alarm sounded throughout the tower, it was so loud that the Titans in the water could hear it.

Raven Teleported them all into the tower and they met up wit the others.

"Why are you guys wet?" Beast boy asked.

"Water..." Raven said.

"So whats the emergency?" asked Aqualad.

"Mumbo Jumbo is robbing a bank" The Titans West leader said. Robin noticed a nervous look on Raven's face.

"Who's Numbo Gumbo" Speedy asked.

"Magic guy...Just last week he turned us into animals..." Raven explained.

"Aww...Robin were you a cute little mongoose?" Speedy said as if he were speaking to a child, and he was laughing.

"I was a very mature Monkey for your information" Robin said.

"Yeah with banana's as weapons!" Beast Boy shouted, holding back laughter.

"At least I could move Lamp Boy!" Robin shot back.

Speedy Laughed at Beast Boy and Robin.

"At least I wasnt wearing a tutu like Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted. Speedy was on the ground now.

"So what were you?" Aqualad asked Raven. She was hesitent at first but then told him.

"A Bunny" She said. "Yeah she was Mumbo's assistant!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah all god assistant kick the guy in the face" Beast Boy said.

"GUYS THERE IS A VILLIAN OUT THERE AND WE ARE JUST SITTING HERE TALKING ABOUT ANIMALS!" Bee yelled, getting angry.

"Well since my hair is fixed i guess I'll go...." Aqualad said and they all ran out the door....

**sorry for the recap of that episode....i was out of ideas! i need help!! what shoud happen in the battle?**


	7. MONGOOSE MAN!

**Ok Im soo lazy im Stealing ideas from the show...im trying to update every week but i keep forgeting...hehe sorry...**

When the Titans arrived at the Bank, Mumbo Jumbo was trying to make a get away.

"Stop him!" Robin yelled. Mumbo heard this and turned around, noticing that he was being chased.

"Not so fast" The blue skinned magician said. He lifted his sleeve and 2 doves Flew out. The birds flew over to Bumble Bee and started pecking her.

"Ow! Owch! Man I was more of a cat person anyway!" Bee yelled, She pulled out her stingers and tryed to hit the birds, but kept missing.

Starfire was shot out of the sky by some magic cards, and the rest of the Titans were busy fighting some pretty magic gloves.

Mumbo used this Distraction to get away, but was stopped.

"You tricks are really getting old Mumbo" A dark voice said. Mumbo turned to see Raven.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, when will you learn?" Mumbo Said, Taking the black hat off his head and pointing it at the dark girl.

Raven felt a strong wind pull her, and she was sucked back into Mumbo's hat. The other Titans watched as the Magician reached into the hat and pulled out a black bunny.

Raven looked at her self and noticed that she was black, not white.

"Thats better" She said, with her small, furry, arms crossed over her chest.

"Aww, Rae you look cute" Aqualad told her. Raven growled at him. He shut up now.

"Dont think I forgot about you" Mumbo said, Pointing his Magic Wand at Aqualad and Corvica.

Black power came out from the wand and hit the two. When the dust cleared, They saw them.

Aqualad had been turned into a Sea Otter and Corvica was now a Penguin.

"Well this sucks..." Was all Aqualad could say.

Another black Ray shot Robin and he changed into a....

MONGOOSE!!!

"YES!" Speedy yelled, laughing.

"Shut up Speedy..." The mongoose said to the Archer.

"Lets stop him!" Bee ordered. And the Titans Sprung into Action.

Raven Kicked the magician in the face. He let go of her ears and stumbled, but that was it.

Speedy jumped at the Blue man and Shot Arrows at him, But the clever man missed everyone.

"Man, He's good" Speedy said. Beast boy nodded.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Speedy yelled. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What they happen every once in a while..." He said.

"Well anyway.... Mongoose Man Go!" Speedy yelled throwing Mongoose Robin onto Mumbo's face.

Mumbo screamed as the mongoose scrached his face.

He dropped his wand to cover his scrached up face and A black and while penguin (aka Corivca) came and snapped it in half with her beak.

The magic was all reversed and Raven, Aqualad, Corvica, and Robin all changed back to normal.

The magician changed back into an old man and the titans took him to jail.....

**That was terrible!!!!  
i know so you dont have to tell me!**

**Sorry im grounded off the computer!**

**I had to sneek on to write this really quickly be4 my parents got home!**

**im grounded cuz we just got report cards...not good...**

**Well anyway please review!**


	8. Author note! Need help!

Ok People, i hate to say this...but this story is boring....i have basicly no skills in writing....

But i dont wanna take it off the site....

Does anyone wanna help me?

Write a chapter or two?

I'll credit you!

I WILL GIVE ALLLL THE CREDIT TO U I SWEAR!

I Refuse to take it off because we need more Aquaven stories on this site.....

Well if you wanna help PM me a chapter and i will post it!

Again, Really sorry.

-Aquaven11


End file.
